Episode 023
Episode 023 Steve asks Jean for help in finding Karen's mother, as her appeal looks a little shaky. Lynn accuses Jean of messing up her life. Meanwhile, Lynn's father is arranging a work release job for Lynn with his old Army mate Syd. Michael Davidson visits Barbara and despite Erica's plea to Meg to say she isn't here, he insists on seeing her to plead Barbara's case to Erica, but she is not impressed. Bea and Catherine talk (as if they didn't talk in the last episode) and Bea tells her they are inside for much the same reason. Erica asks Meg again who told the VJ she was related to Barbara, but she doesn't really need to be told the answer. Bea defends Catherine against Lizzie and Doreen's accusation that she's a snob because she didn't laugh at a dirty joke at breakfast. Lynn and her father make up their differences on their own without Jean or Steve's help. Erica confronts Vera about her suspicions that she was responsible for getting her into trouble with the VJ, but Vera is able to claim she acted correctly. Doreen drenches Barbara while she's on cleaning duty and they fight. Vera orders Barbara to clean it up, but Catherine protests that it was Doreen who started the fight. Catherine tells Barbara she ought to tell the Governor that she's being mistreated. Bea and Catherine talk about their daughters, and Catherine asks who is looking after her daughter, as Bea hasn't told she is dead. As Bea tells Catherine that Vera wouldn't let her go to Debbie's funeral, Vera turns up on cue to tell Catherine that Sarah has come to visit her. She is appalled to find that Sarah is off school and has hitch-hiked to the prison but Sarah accuses her of caring for her no more than her father who is trying to send her to Ballarat. Steve tells Karen that Lynn's trial went better than he expected and she got a 12 month sentence with remission. She reluctantly agrees to help him find her mother, who has sold her business and moved: she suggests she contacts Madge Whitton. When Steve goes talk to her, it is Karen's mother he actually meets, but she refuses to help Karen by giving evidence at her appeal, though she does pause when he mentions that Karen's husband forced her to have an abortion. Erica accepts Michael's invitation to dinner, though she thinks he is just buttering her up to get better treatment for Barbara. Karen's mother visits her, but Karen tells her she doesn't need her help. Steve manages to catch Mrs Healey as she is leaving and invites her out to dinner to try to get her to change her mind by letting her know that she is the only one who knows what Karen's marriage was really like. Sarah can't persuade her father that it's better if she stays with him rather than being sent away to live with her aunt. Lynn can't get into her cell as Barbara has barricaded herself in: when Vera arrives on the scene, Barbara threatens to set fire to herself and the whole prison. Erica is called away from her dinner date with her ex-husband to deal with Barbara, but she decides to do nothing but to leave her and see if Barbara's convictions are stronger than her stomach. Previous Episode Episode 022 Next Episode Episode 024 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season